


审判 The Trial

by JINGwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell
Summary: 他用谎言堆砌而起的一生从未这样清晰地展现在眼前。亚瑟一定有所察觉，说不定也有所怀疑。他心里是否已经对他进行了审判？
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	审判 The Trial

没人敢进西厅去。

茶盘在瑞伊手里微微抖动，银杯里的酒水险些晃到杯沿外。男孩面色苍白，紧盯着盘子中央，像被掐住了一样不停抽气。

模糊的声音从两扇厚重的桃木门里传来，一开始听来像是争论，但接着发展成了争吵。瑞伊杵在原地，随着厅外的人纷纷辨认出他们领主的声音，他战栗地更加明显。

把守的卫兵面露不悦，朝男仆的膝弯踢了一脚，催促他时间到了。男仆抬起头来，惊慌失措地向四周环顾，期待有谁能来救他于水火。那道绝望的视线飘到梅林这儿，又迅速滑开，带着他不敢流露出的希冀。同样的眼神，就和前夜梅林在厨房的面粉堆后面发现他躲藏着，往伤痕累累的胳膊上胡乱涂抹草药时一样。

“站着别动。”

维斯帕从牙缝里发出嘶嘶警告，喝住了梅林正要往前挪出的一小步。

“站着别动。”他重复道，昂头将手背在后面，“在领主的城堡里，我们最好只做自己的事。”

他没有动，瑞伊垂下眼眸，认命似地咬住了牙。

如果有的选择，梅林一点也不想站在这里，在亚德里安城继续待下去。和卡美洛王城一点也不一样，亚德里安城堡全用深灰色的石砖堆砌，那些又低又长的走廊，只有半扇小窗的寝室，面积狭小的庭院，到处给人逼仄压抑的感觉。

同样令他感到逼仄的是亚德里安城的领主。无论萨图恩是不是深得乌瑟信任、顶着一串贵族头衔和显赫姓氏，无论他表面上是如何高贵威严、恭敬有礼，有些事只会在仆人之中流传。乌瑟显然不会专门颁布一条法令，禁止所有的贵族毒打他们的仆从。仆从就像是私人财产。财产，而不是一个确实的人。昨夜他不得不取些从卡美洛带来的草药膏给瑞伊，让他两条胳膊上的鞭伤不再渗血，好用袖子遮住。萨图恩的医师可不愿意帮仆人治伤，没人敢在领主的惩罚上横插一脚。

如果男孩再从杯盘里洒出一滴东西来，领主的原话是，他会叫他看见自己胳膊里的骨头是什么样。

而现在他的盘子就要端不住了。梅林确定，萨图恩故意让他在这里等了很久才叫卫兵放他进去。

管它的。一个声音在心里说。他往前走过去，维斯帕在身旁拼命地翻白眼，丝毫不顾及作为国王男仆的仪态，“你这蠢货！”他小声吼。

瑞伊诧异地由着梅林从他手里接过托盘，面对他安慰地轻挤眼睛，男仆的两眼睁得大大的，胳膊一直在颤抖。

不待他说什么，卫兵拉开了门。走向西厅明亮的光线时，梅林才有点忐忑于这完全的冲动，因为从现实层面上，他不懂得亚德里安城堡的礼仪。他不知道是否每个人有对应的杯子，顺序是按照爵位还是按照他们在长桌边的座位。

最开始没人注意到他。

每个人身上都带着一层腾腾的火气。乌瑟脸色阴沉，手指在扶手上敲打。亚瑟站立在右侧，双手按住桌面的地图，抬头正对萨图恩。

领主用一种和蔼的目光回应，笑意从他的嘴角慢慢浮现。

“……刚才好像并不认同我的看法。没有经历过魔法战争的年轻人，已经不像我们那时候了，老朋友——”

乌瑟的嘴角动了动，眯起眼睛注视着面前的羊皮卷。

“你误读了我对魔法的态度。”亚瑟说，“我不认同的只是你的策略。征服并不等于毁灭，胜利也不是屠戮，如果我们要审判，被审判的人应当有辩驳的机会，卡美洛是个公正的国度。”

“你杀死一头熊的时候，”萨图恩微笑着，“可不会让它讲公正。我怀着对您的敬意，年轻的王子，劝说你早日领悟国王的苦心。”

亚瑟抱起双臂：“我不认为这事关我父亲的苦心。”

“有时我怀念那些日子。”国王说，“我们流血和牺牲的日子。”

四周安静了，桌边的年轻骑士们陷入了对他们所不了解的时代的沉默。领主微微鞠了一躬，“兰德斯家族永远效忠卡美洛。”他沙哑着说道，“对魔法的战争从未结束，没有巫师能从我的领地上逃脱，我向您保证过。”

西厅里并没有别的地方好让梅林放下沉重的托盘，而长桌边的对话让他心中一凛。他小心翼翼地思考他们为何要讨论“魔法”、“巫师”和“审判”。直到这天早上，他所知道的还都只是棕熊——乌瑟是以行猎为由到亚德里安城来小住的。抵达这里的路上梅林不得不一直忍受亚瑟关于如何猎熊的喋喋不休的教导，聆听他那“三十二种导致受伤或死亡的方式”的恐吓。但那之后事情不知道为什么发生了变化。早上乌瑟在城堡接见了某个诉状人，接着就是下午的会议。梅林听见自己胸膛里清晰起来的呼吸，从他的角度只能看到亚瑟的小半个侧脸，他的嘴唇微微绷紧，然后又放松。

“巫术帮助了山谷附近的村民。如果不是巫师，被狼群袭击的那些采药人不可能活下来，这一点我们不能否认——”

“恐怕巫师们的狡猾正在于此。”萨图恩说，“施点小恩小惠，等人们放松警惕。扎稳脚跟后，就开始掠夺财富、索要权力、散布诅咒。许多年前就是如此。辛亏亚德里安的居民在国王的教导下识破了他们的骗局。”

“这些巫师为了救人暴露了自己的行踪。”亚瑟说，“他们本可以无声地躲藏。这还不能说明些问题吗？”

“这说明他们快要活不下去了。”乌瑟把手边的一张纸捏成一团，扔到桌上，“被救助的村民在胁迫下不得不为他们提供粮食和衣物。如果这说明了什么问题，恰巧就是阴险和邪恶。”

亚瑟伸出手：“父亲，如果您认为这是胁迫而不是……”

“他们中最清醒的那个来向领主求助，”乌瑟说，“得到了保护，还有一笔奖赏。这才是我们鼓励的行为。你该时刻记住，审判魔法是为了保护卡美洛的民众，在此刻，尤其是亚德里安城和周边村落的民众。他们值得更平静安稳的生活。”

梅林手里的托盘发出了响动，他们终于注意到他的存在。

亚瑟的眉梢动了动，他站直了，看向梅林的目光里混杂着疑惑和愠恼。

萨图恩也转向他，双臂叠在一起，脸上依旧维持着和蔼，像套凝固的面具：“我记得只有得到命令的人才能进这房间。这是怎么回事？”

梅林努力让自己看起来是个经验丰富的仆人，对所做的事完全有信心。

“我来侍奉国王和王子的饮水。”他回答，心跳在胸膛里撞动。

乌瑟隐约露出不满，他戴手套的手把面前的两张羊皮纸叠了起来，好像要防止他从半个西厅远的距离外偷看。

萨图恩饶有兴味地审视着他。“奉谁的命令？”他问。让所有仆人害怕的就是他藏在笑容之后的某种东西。梅林毫不畏缩地迎上他的目光，即使没有借口突然扑下来让他急中生智。他不知道萨图恩是否把他的对视视作挑衅，或许他确实有在不高兴时给他来一顿鞭子的权力。

亚瑟的眼珠向上翻了翻，左手拳起敲在桌面。梅林从余光辨认出那幅度轻微的摇头，和场合所限无法蠕动得太明显的嘴唇。

在众人的注目下，王子离开长桌，走到梅林跟前，从盘子里取走一杯酒。

“我都渴死了。”他语气不善，稍有些夸张，“下回你要是动作还这么慢，就让你在广场上铐上两天。”

“是的，殿下。”梅林轻声说。很快地抬起眼皮看了他一眼。

亚瑟的目光停在他的脸上，一瞬间变得有些莫测，而后他转向萨图恩微笑：“在亚德里安侍酒是你的荣幸，这座城堡有古老的传统，值得我们虚心学习。”

梅林憋住心底那句“古老的鞭刑传统”，装模作样地点头：“是的，殿下。”

亚瑟转身走回长桌，他顺势贴在他身后，到国王身边。羊皮纸上写着密密麻麻的文字，他努力不向它们瞥任何一眼。乌瑟挥挥手让他离桌子远点，自己从盘中选了一杯。

萨图恩没再对梅林说什么，但他并没有忽略他。挂在嘴角的微笑仍保持着，他转向国王：“王室的仆从向来都如此尽责。我在卡美洛做骑士时，先王派给我的那男仆——他叫什么来着——总是熬夜把盔甲擦亮，视之为荣耀。”

乌瑟抿了口酒：“你该多到王城来。我们也有多年没在比武场上切磋了。”

所有人都从盘中取过杯子后，梅林怀抱空盘向后退去，亚瑟没再看他，只是低头看着地图。他尽力不引人注意地退向门口，幸运的是这回脚后跟没踢到任何不该踢的东西。

会议持续了整个下午，他、维斯帕和瑞伊始终守在西厅外，等候从中传来吩咐。他有点没法忍受男孩用满含感激的目光看他，好像他是世界上唯一一个曾对他表露善意的人。和亚德里安比起来，毫无疑问，卡美洛城堡是世界上最可爱的地方。他现在就开始想念御医的小屋，想念格温甚至胖厨娘。

想念没能驱赶另一种萦绕在他心底的情绪。那些零星的只言片语在不断发酵——他们要审判谁？审判“那群巫师”？难道现在就有德鲁伊被关押在亚德里安城堡的地牢……疑问在胃部投进了一块石头，如果它沉没到底可能还好些，但它只是不断向下坠落，似乎没有尽头。

晚宴之后，他终于有机会和亚瑟单独相处。亚瑟一反常态地沉默，除了吩咐他准备明天出行的东西，备好盔甲、十字弓和佩剑，没有再说一句话，甚至没有责备他闯进西厅。

“你们要去猎熊了？”他试探说。

亚瑟坐在床尾，面对壁炉里燃烧的木柴。

“看来不是。”梅林转转眼珠，歪着头检查十字弓的弦。

“明天你留在城堡里。”亚瑟说。

梅林放下了白蜡木弓，忽然之间，那石头拉着他的胃坠向地底。

“我留在这里？”他重复。寝屋里心惊肉跳的安静。

“……让我单独待在这地方，”他瞄着墙壁上镶嵌的被称作窗户的窄小洞口，“我宁愿背熟三十二种棕熊致命情形。”

笑容从亚瑟嘴角一闪而逝。他垂眸注视自己的手掌，睫毛往苍白的皮肤投下一道阴影。

“你怎么看萨图恩？”他轻轻地，不经意地问。

“那也许不是我该看的。”梅林以更轻的声音说，往屋门口瞥了一眼。和王子谈论一位领主，要是两年之前，他会傻乎乎地无所顾忌，现在他只有在卡美洛他们自己的房间里才这样做。

“过来，”亚瑟抬头说，“到壁炉边来。”

他犹豫了片刻，过去取了一个垫子，盘腿坐到地上，在亚瑟脚边。

“你怎么看他？”亚瑟又问了一遍。

“我只知道他喜欢鞭打他的男仆直到皮开肉绽。”梅林回答。

亚瑟皱起了眉：“什么？”

梅林耸耸肩：“反正没人会揭开瑞伊的袖子看一眼。”

亚瑟的两颊凹陷下去，摇了摇头，沉重地吸进一口气。

“他有许多项功勋。”他以只有他们二人能听见的气息吐字，“巫师战争之后，他的封地扩大了一倍。亚德里安迅速成为卡美洛北方最重要的要塞。后来我父亲才重新提拔佩索里奥和他抗衡。”

梅林曾在五朔节宴会见过佩索里奥，他驻守在北方的布卢城，就和亚德里安远远相峙。

“这和你们下午说的审判有关吗？”

亚瑟责备地看了他一眼，梅林无辜地眨着眼睛：“我不该听的。没错。可我的耳朵跟你的一样，没办法自己闭住。”

亚瑟哼地一声：“如果有一方缺席也可以称作审判的话，是的，下午的审判由萨图恩一手主持。”

“有巫师在亚德里安？”梅林小心翼翼地伸了伸脖子。

有那么一会儿，亚瑟皱眉望着他。接着，轻柔的手指忽然穿进他的头发，像满含凉意的水流。一个激灵，梅林本能地向后躲闪，又带着后悔僵住，而亚瑟抽回了手。

“你满头的面粉。”他说。

梅林低头将表情藏在胳膊之后，使劲揉掸发梢，细粉果然纷纷筛落。他约好在厨房给瑞伊上药，厨房是主人们绝不会去的地方。

亚瑟弯下腰去，自己脱去靴子，把脚伸到炉栅前，让热浪烤着脚底。他顺手拾了块木头，抛进了炉火中。

“一群巫师——一群德鲁伊，藏在亚德里安山谷深处。”

梅林耸耸肩，拾起火钳，拨弄了几下炉子里的木头，让火舌愉快地舔舐那块新木：“你不用说我也能看出来，萨图恩非常痛恨巫师。”

“事实上，”亚瑟笑了笑，笑容里是某种严肃的况味，“他是否痛恨巫师无关紧要。重要的是，他急迫需要崭新的功绩，来和帕索里奥竞争在塔兰特岛的管辖权。”

梅林停下手里的动作。三个月前他和亚瑟就在塔兰特岛，岛屿盛产磁铁矿岩，连邻近的康沃尔和德尔汉姆也要从此大量进口铁矿石。莱昂的长兄奥尔达夫作为皇家骑士一直被派驻在岛上，五年过去，他必须回到领地继承爵位，而乌瑟正考虑将塔兰特划归布卢或亚德里安的管辖范围。

“父亲已经命令我和萨图恩一起，摧毁山谷里的巫师营地……和营地中的所有人。”

亚瑟闭上眼睛。火光里，他的金发像出自最精细的工匠之手，被细细锻造、耐心雕刻过。他的确被雕刻过，被许多双手，许多把刻刀。乌瑟把他塞进模具里，锻造成他要求的模样。甚至连梅林也会萌生这样的想法，想要亚瑟一觉醒来就突然接受魔法，想要他立刻被雕刻成阿尔比恩的希望，就像预言中所说的那样。

“有时候我不知道怎么做才是对的。”他说，“有时候，我好像只能一再重复之前的过错。”

“萨图恩并不真的厌恶魔法，”梅林僵硬平板地说，“他不顾一切地要求杀死这些巫师，只是因为这能为他带来利益？”

“我没说他不厌恶魔法。”亚瑟说，“是跟利益比起来，厌恶或喜欢都无关紧要——也许屠戮所厌恶的东西更让他心满意足。”

这荒谬绝伦，梅林想。如果你杀死一个贵族，你会得到审判，如果你杀死一个巫师，你会得到奖赏。他忍不住想如果萨图恩杀死他会得到什么，如果他发现了王子身边的巫师，他就能通过他立下卓著的功劳。

“我也这么做过。”亚瑟在沉默中开口。他望着炉火深处，“我不想找借口，归咎于当时的年少鲁莽。我清楚地知道我要什么。剿灭德鲁伊营地只是一种途径，目的是讨我父亲的欢心，赢得在军队里的地位。”

梅林怔怔地放下火钳，反应过来的时候，他发现自己的指甲紧紧掐着手心。

“仇恨是一种武器。梅林。”亚瑟说，声音如此平静，“很久之前我还不明白。”

“这就是你说的‘过错’，”梅林苦笑着说，“你利用了仇恨？”

“我杀了他们，在罪行还未定论时。”亚瑟说，“城邦的居民需要知道他们在被保护，王国需要敌人。我不想这么说，但我父亲的威望恐怕大部分建立在仇恨之上。”

“这说明……”

“这说明我们必须仇恨巫师，”亚瑟说，“否则所做的一切就将失去根基。”

喉咙像是被堵住了，而心脏渐渐发冷，梅林向炉火伸手，祈愿它将他烤热。

“所以卡美洛将会永远憎恨魔法？”他干涩微弱地问。

亚瑟没有回答。

新木在噼啪作响，火焰腾腾跳跃。

“我不认为有什么仇恨是必须的。”梅林说，“如果要为这句话去坐牢，我乐意去。”

“所以你是个傻瓜。”亚瑟说。

“我宁愿是个傻瓜。”

亚瑟落在他肩上的目光像另一层温暖的炉火，除了炉火不会表现出惆怅。

“无论如何，这不是你该管的事。”他移开了目光，“听我的话，明天留在这里。”

梅林执拗地追逐他的闪躲，向他的眼睛里看去。

“你要做什么？”

亚瑟露出微笑。

“你会嘲笑我的。我不能给你这个机会。”

梅林虚弱地笑了笑：“我会吗？”

亚瑟的双颊微微蠕动。

“好吧。”他说，下定决心，叹了一口气，“我要弥补我的过错。这次我不能让毫无缘由的屠戮在营地发生。我要给他们一场真正的审判。让他们为自己辩护，来决定是否有巫师该为使用魔法救人性命而死。”

“……什么？”

“一场真正的审判。”

梅林被他在喉咙深处猛烈跳动的心脏卡住了：“可，你刚刚才说，我们必须仇恨巫师。”

“我在向你解释，”亚瑟说，“我不知道这些话还能对谁说。自言自语显得太傻了。”

“可那是违抗你父亲的命令。那是……阻挡了萨图恩已经到手的权力。那是挑战整个卡美洛的……”

“是的，”亚瑟说，“我是。如果你现在去告一状，今晚我可能就会睡在地牢里。”

梅林歪歪脑袋：“反正地牢的干草堆不需要我去整理。”

亚瑟伸手将他的肩膀猛推向一边：“你这个混蛋，如果我睡在地牢，我要用你取代干草堆。”

在梅林眼中的笑意里，亚瑟摇了摇头，用指关节掩住了嘴唇。

“无论我父亲的决定是什么。”他说，“我都不能让萨图恩屠戮整个德鲁伊营地。长久以来，庭审案卷里都只有控诉。现在我们应该听听他们的声音。”

“所以你相信他们是……”

亚瑟的视线停留在他脸上：“我相信。”

梅林咽了咽口水，从那深蓝色的眼睛里流淌出的真切让他轻轻战栗，仿佛被明澈的月光穿透，一直到灵魂深处。他不知道他究竟更害怕在亚瑟的眼睛里看到哪一种态度，是对魔法的绝对的冷漠，是憎恨，是犹疑，还是现在，现在这样的真诚。

可能是最后一种，因为亚瑟身上的捉摸不定、那些一纵即逝的希望的微光强烈而痛苦地引诱着他，引诱他将真实展现给他。

而他不能。

和眼眶里突如其来的酸热类似，一股股温热的泉水开始在胸膛和四肢里涌动，挣扎着要闯破他用来压抑它们的理智。他安抚它们，像安抚一群蜷缩的小动物。也许有一天——肯定有一天亚瑟将会看见他的魔法。

“我不知道为什么会有魔法存在，”他说，“但它的存在肯定有原因，对吗。”

亚瑟点了点头。

“那原因会是纯粹的邪恶吗？还是说……”他顿了顿，“它像所有其他事物一样，复杂、微妙，不该被以偏概全？”

亚瑟轻轻叹了口气。

“我希望我能有答案。我正是希望他们能带给我答案。”

∞

他不能同任何人说出他的心情。他偷偷溜出房间，贴着没有火把的这面墙脚步轻柔地前进。瑞伊把卫兵的巡逻路线告诉了他，他们每两层巡逻一次，并不是每个转角都有人把守。

在亚德里安做这件事极度冒险，可他不得不做，他在远离城堡的山丘背面呼喊等候，在胸膛长久以来积存的失望的灰烬中，努力呵护着那终于微微燃起的火星。

夜风中龙翼扇动，基哈啦降落在他眼前。

“什么事，小法师？”

他急切地把话一股脑倒了出来：“乌瑟要剿灭亚德里安境内的一个德鲁伊营地。但亚瑟认为巫师们这次用魔法救了人，他要阻止萨图恩的屠杀，给他们真正的审判。他要让人们听到德鲁伊的辩护，我想，只要我帮助亚瑟——”

巨龙突然喝止住他激动的讲述。

“不！”龙说，“命运的轨迹在此刻交叠只会招致灾难。”

梅林瞪着他。

“命运的轨迹？命运的轨迹？”他忍无可忍地敲打额头，止住这个单词的嗡嗡回响。

“这是我们这么久以来最好的机会！改变亚瑟的态度，让魔法回到卡美洛。”他向巨龙吼道，“我冒着风险叫你到亚德里安来，不是为了听你说这些模棱两可的隐喻！”

“你不能让亚瑟接近德鲁伊，你也不能让萨图恩袭击营地。为什么你不想想，德鲁伊是通过什么救助了那些被狼群咬伤的采药者？”

“他们有魔法。”梅林说，“当然是因为他们有魔法。”

“很遗憾，小法师。”巨龙说，“是因为他们有生命之杯。”

梅林愣住了。

“妮薇的死亡打破了生命之杯传承的规律。你杀死她的那天，它就从神佑之岛消失了。现在失落的生命之杯回到德鲁伊手中，必须通过五次使用，它才能重新获得它的魔力。”

“五次使用，你是说……五次交易？”

基哈拉沙哑的声音夹杂着叹息：“不是交易。交易是古教的风格。德鲁伊有一套仪式，来确定什么人能够帮助生命之杯。我相信他们已经完成了三次，剩下的两次可能就在今夜，也可能在遥远的将来。你不能让萨图恩杀死这些德鲁伊，但更不能让乌瑟知道生命之杯在他们手中。你应当清楚，亚瑟心中那真正的审判在如今的卡美洛不可能完成。”

梅林拒绝再和巨龙对视，它高深莫测的黄眼睛让他恼火：“每一次，每一次都是。梅林，你不能这样做，梅林，你不能那样做。我不知道我到底还能哪样做？”

“你应当找到机会警告德鲁伊人，让他们带着生命之杯从亚德里安撤离。”

“但是！”梅林在巨龙面前来回踱步，“亚瑟会怎么想？他会认为德鲁伊人的逃跑是一种虚心，魔法甚至不敢站到台面上来，接受质问——”

“如果，”龙说，“如果德鲁伊愿意接受质问。你认为乌瑟会允许他们活着走出亚德里安城堡，继续保有生命之杯吗？无论是亚瑟还是萨图恩赢了，都只会招来一场屠杀。”

梅林垂下肩膀，在草地上坐了下来，紧紧抱住膝盖。是啊，萨图恩想通过剿灭德鲁伊得到塔兰特岛的管辖权，而亚瑟想阻止他，但亚瑟的阻止将会导致生命之杯的暴露，而生命之杯将成为萨图恩的额外奖赏，他一定会帮助国王得到魔法圣器……

拼尽全力保存在胸膛里的火星在寒风中被尽数吹熄了，亚瑟的话回响在耳边：仇恨是一种武器。灰暗无头绪的乱麻缠杂在卡美洛的蛛网中，魔法，权力，灰色的夹缝，梅林不知道如何牵动一线又不动其它所有地解开。

“所以你的意思是，一切还不到时候？”

“未来，”基哈拉有些怜悯地看着他，“未来，你会感谢自己保全了生命之杯的。小法师。”

“现在呢，”梅林反问道，“我该感谢什么？”

巨龙轻轻叹息：“也许你该感谢亚瑟，感谢他愿意给予魔法机会。”

“也许以后都不会再有这样的机会了。”梅林说，“古教只会让他看到魔法残酷暴虐的一面。”

“可他还有你。”龙说，“在他心里的天平上你有怎样的权重，你自己未必明白。”

龙向南飞离后，他仍独自坐着，直到被寒风吹得发抖。之后他潜回城堡，去仆人的地下室随便找了一张床，刚闭上眼睛，烛光和铃声就将他唤醒。

亚瑟展开手臂，让他为他绑上护肘，庭院里，骑士和士兵们都在整装。

“拜托带我一起去。”梅林小声恳求。

“没得商量。”亚瑟捉起剑插进腰带，“你不懂这有多危险……同时对付德鲁伊和萨图恩的人。出一点差错，我就得为所有的混乱负责。”

“如果你不带着我，”梅林威胁道，“到你们驻扎的时候，你会连干草堆都没得睡。”

“托你的福，”亚瑟踢开脚边的矮凳走向寝屋大门，“我对一张床的整洁程度已经没那么挑剔了。”

他坚持不懈地像条尾巴似的跟着他，想要他改变主意，这段对话以他在楼梯上踩到亚瑟的披风而告终。

“你连逃命，”亚瑟伸出食指，“都会踩到自己的后脚跟。”

萨图恩已经在庭院里，瑞伊跪趴在地让他踩着他的后背上马。男仆的手指紧抠着地面，两臂因受力而颤抖，领主在马背上坐稳之后，他的胳膊十分艰难才撑着自己站起来。但接着，几个沉重的行囊，连着箭筒、水袋就被接连扔到了他怀中，他脸色熬得煞白，只是勉强才没让东西掉到地面。

“瞧，如果你不让我也去，”梅林拉住亚瑟的胳膊向他示意瑞伊的方向，“他今天过后就再也不能用他的胳膊了。”

亚瑟在光线下眯起眼睛，研究男仆的伤势，清晨尚且寒冷，对方却已是满头汗珠。

盔甲叮当作响，萨图恩跳下马，按着剑快步走来，迎接乌瑟从台阶上步下。

国王的右手平易近人又漫不经心地拍向领主的肩膀，两个人说了几句话。乌瑟让亚瑟到他身边去，梅林最厌恶看到的那佯装和蔼的笑容又在萨图恩脸上显现。

等亚瑟回到马旁，梅林已悄悄从瑞伊身上分过一个行囊，小心谨慎但又理直气壮地瞥着他。

王子张开嘴，似乎没能想出那个最合适的词来形容他的男仆的难缠和嚣张，最后，他在他脖颈后拧了一下。

“嗷，”梅林揉着脖子嘟囔，“我正为职责尽心尽力呢。”

“你的职责是必须留在驻扎地，这回听懂了吗。”王子叹息，“去牵你的马。”

在通往亚德里安山谷的整天里，亚瑟都和萨图恩并肩而行。梅林远远跟在队伍末尾，和瑞伊在一起。午间休整时他们和士兵一起生火、煮菜糊和喂马，他尽力不让瑞伊做任何太需要力气的事情。

“我开始觉得我为萨图恩的男仆带了个男仆来。”亚瑟从他手里接过打好水的水囊时说。

“只是一天。”梅林小声说。

“小心点。”亚瑟提醒，“如果萨图恩多关注点他的仆人，就会发现你的小动作了。”

提稳缰绳，他拿马鞭朝领主晃了一下：“我父亲让我在在对付巫师的战术上多向他讨教。所以我一直在讨教。”

“讨教到了什么？”

“向帐篷里投火；在饮水下毒；瞄准儿童，因为大人们都会聚集到他们身边。”

梅林刚要开口，亚瑟一夹马肚，掀起一小阵风，向队伍前端奔去。

晚间他们来到驻地，离探子回报的德鲁伊营地只相隔一座山。突袭定在凌晨。他们在亚瑟的帐篷里定下最后的路线，瑞伊早早就被萨图恩从身边遣出来，坐在篝火附近检查箭筒中有无钝箭。梅林查看了他的鞭伤，伤口肿胀的程度让他无计可施，如果盖乌斯在这里应该会有更好的办法。

“他今晚心情不错。”男孩倒不在意，动作轻柔地把他保存的面包分给梅林，“我看得出来，明天凌晨那件事让他兴奋。”

王城的骑士们在萨图恩带人回帐后还多停留了一会儿——不至于引人注意，但至关重要的一会儿。梅林在帐口等到所有人都离开才钻进去。山谷的夜晚比亚德里安城内更寒冷，他庆幸他们今夜的驻扎，这是他紧迫的时间里唯一的机会。

亚瑟解开一部分盔甲，躺到床上，计划用来休息的时间很少，他必须赶快入睡，保存体力和清醒的头脑。

炉火烤暖了冷风中吹僵的手，梅林同时想起瑞伊，男孩可能要在萨图恩的帐口守夜。

他按捺下心中的不安。不仅为他今晚要做的事，还因他想到，等今晚过去，明天那场危机四伏的冲突将根本没有机会发生……魔法也将没有机会为它自己正名。

“要是明天……”

亚瑟模糊地“嗯”了一声。

“要是明天出了什么差错。”梅林的声音越来越小，从问句变成自言自语。他不确定自己想知道亚瑟的回答。

“别用你哀哀切切的忧愁来烦我了。”亚瑟说，“我最不需要的就是忧愁。”

梅林抿起嘴唇，专注地在炉火上来回翻转手掌，走夜路前，他想尽可能更暖和些。

亚瑟突然坐起身，他刚要问他有什么吩咐，王子把随身的匕首解下扔了过来，他差点没有接稳而让它滑进火炉。

“明天你留在营地，如果有什么事，你得知道用它。”

匕首柄凹凸的纹路从他指腹滑过，那上面刻着王子的姓名和徽章。

“可我是我们之中更安全的那个。”他说。

亚瑟笑了笑：“说不准。”他刚要躺下，又说，“外面太冷，你就待在帐里吧。”

∞

他一直等到他睡着才起身。

营地里静悄悄的。远远传来几声沉闷的犬吠，随后是守夜卫兵踢到猎狗肚皮的声音。他挪动僵硬的双腿，从火炉旁爬起来。毯子胡乱挂在亚瑟肩上，他在床边看了他一会儿，过去将毯子拉齐整，好盖住后背。

他把蜡烛逐根剪熄，在床边跪下身去，解开行囊取出一件黑斗篷。他偷偷向亚瑟望了望，王子熟睡着，手指有意无意地在枕头上移动，默许并习惯着他的存在。

有那么一刹那，梅林离开营帐的心思动摇了几分，所有盘算计划时的紧张突然袭来，让他的手微微发抖，但很快，另一种无能为力的痛苦占了上风。他咽了咽发涩的口水，深吸一口气让自己镇定下来。

火炉继续燃着，梅林往其中又添了些木头，拨弄了几下，火光在黑暗里不安地跳动，他想，这样应该够燃半夜，但愿亚瑟醒来时他能赶回……

下定了决心，不能再耽误更多时间，他转身向帐篷口走去。

夜幕间的疏星像是被寒风吹开来，彼此离得很远。营地上，值夜的卫兵来回走动，外围有两三个人带着猎犬绕着圈，他低头快走，在四下无人注意时溜进马圈，找到他的马。

马因休息被打扰而开始躁动，魔法从他的手掌流出，抚摸着红鬃马的皮肤，顺着马背和腹部的肌肉流淌，马认出了他，轻轻发出鼻音，靠在他的臂弯里。

“跟我来。”他牵着缰绳，尽力踏在草地上不发出声响。卫兵仍在巡逻，萨图恩在营地另一边的帐篷没有烛光，瑞伊蜷缩在门边打着盹，这让他稍稍放下心来——

咒语像一阵突如其来的风，远远地，草丛里闪出一团神秘微光，猎犬纷纷叫了起来，士兵们向它跑去，梅林在骏马的屁股上短促地拍打了一下，马会意地奔了出去，被他的魔法牵引着没入树林，他跟在后面小跑着，钻出营地，在一棵橡树的背面躲了起来。

领主的帐篷有了动静。萨图恩披着斗篷出现在帐篷口，呵斥胡乱吠叫的猎犬。微光在猎犬扑上去的一瞬间便消失了，几只狗不甘心地绕着那地方转着圈。萨图恩抓着鞭子向狗抽去，一声沉闷的裂响和一声尖锐的呜咽，瑞伊惊醒了，害怕地躲到角落里。

梅林藏在树后，马安静地站着，让他抚摸它的耳朵。

一切恢复安静之后，他驱马离开营地。漆黑的树影将帐篷的尖角完全遮住，他回头看了一眼，在夜晚寒冷的空气中披上亚瑟的斗篷裹紧，斗篷上还带着炉火的余温。

马蹄溅起一层水花，在溪流沿岸，他终于发现了魔法的痕迹。他伸手拨弄苇草的尖端，一颗露珠忽然亮起，倒映出夜空上的三颗晚星。柔软的长叶片摇摇晃晃，从这片苇丛到下一片，露珠忽明忽暗，为他指出了地图上不可能标出的那条捷径。

他催动缰绳，安慰着红鬃马走向冰冷的溪水深处，借着掌心里燃起的火焰，隐藏在藤蔓和柳枝间的岩洞出现在视野里。

他弃马独自涉水通过这条长而曲折的洞道，猜测自己已经穿过了山谷中的整座山峰。双腿在水中冷得发抖，不知过了多久，他重新呼吸到冰冷的夜风，洞口外的天地清晰起来。群山环绕间，一片宽阔的沼泽草甸，德鲁伊人三角形的帐篷漂浮在其中。

这是片绝佳的隐蔽地形，可一旦被发现，军队就可以从周围的山林间放箭，射穿低处的帐篷。

他没再走近。隔着沼泽里魔法发出的星点光晕，他喊道：“我以亚瑟·潘德拉贡之名前来。”

这句话在他心中琢磨时总带着尖锐的刺，到真的喊出时，反而如解脱般自然。

帐篷里走出了人影，一个，两个，三个。更多的人影观望着没有现身。

“我以亚瑟·潘德拉贡之名前来。卡美洛的骑士明天就会穿越山谷。我为王子传达警告，警告你们立刻撤离。”

最中间的年长德鲁伊说：“我们知晓你的名字，艾莫瑞斯。”

“但我不为我自己来，”梅林说，捏紧了发汗的手心，“是作为王子的使者。”

“卡梅洛的继承人会警告我们逃离？”左边的德鲁伊说，清亮嗓音中带着戏谑。

第三个人摇头：“我和亚瑟·潘德拉贡打过交道，就在几年之前。他不会做这样的事。”

“现在他会。”梅林说，急促的呼吸把他的音节打碎了，“人们会改变……所以他会。”

“他曾带人剿灭巫师的营地。”

“巫师也曾潜入卡美洛对他布下诅咒。”

德鲁伊们沉默着交换了眼神。

梅林想起腰间所别的匕首。他解开来：“我有王子的信物。”

但没人来要验证他的谎言。

“我们会铭记。”年长的德鲁伊最终说，“无论这是不是他的好意。”

他们后退了，许多人从帐篷中被呼唤而出，开始为撤离做准备。

“别放弃魔法的希望。”梅林喊道，“保护好……”他把“生命之杯”几个字咽下，“保护好希望。”

“我们隐藏在森林中，而你隐藏在别人的信任之下。”德鲁伊说，“同样的祝福送给你，艾莫瑞斯。愿你保有魔法的希望。”

∞

他一边在心底把巨龙的脑袋捶打了一百八十遍、把拼写“命运”的几个字母拆开来、一个个扔进水井，一边穿过来时的隐蔽岩洞，回到溪水边。

事情完成了，而他被一股空荡席卷，浸满水的裤子紧贴皮肤，使他不断打着寒战。他在树旁找到红鬃马，颤抖着爬上去，奔回营地。

他觉得自己已经跑得足够地快，但营地里的动静使他感到不妙。他勒马滑下，藏到橡树后，放眼望去，士兵们已经佩好武器，整兵列队。亚瑟不在其中，可能被许多人挡住了，梅林心中掠过一阵惶恐，不知道亚瑟发现他的失踪会作何反应。

一线锋利的凉意突然贴到他颈边。他的马发出嘶叫，一只猎犬扑上来咬住了它的腿。

“王室的仆人总教我印象深刻。即便我通常不记得他们的名字。”

萨图恩缓步走下矮坡，手中的剑一寸也没有滑开。他露出笑容，用剑锋将梅林逼退到紧贴树干。

恐慌和紧张在梅林脑海中快速闪过，他知道现在的情况看起来有多糟，独自一人，从营地外溜回，试图偷偷潜入……

“把他绑起来。”萨图恩收起剑，打量了他潮湿的裤腿和身上这件斗篷。

卫兵上前来抓住梅林的胳膊向后反扭，他挣扎着，被他们以极大的力气抓住按在地上。

“我——”他奋力将脸颊抬离湿滑的草地。翻转的视野中，萨图恩竖起手指。

“我没问你理由。”领主居高临下，用靴尖顶住他的下巴，“也不需要下等人的多嘴。”

双臂被一串勒得极紧的结锁在身后，那扭曲的角度使他的肩胛发出畸形声响。额上冒出冷汗，有人扯着绳索把他从地面上拽起，一双手扒去他的斗篷，另外一双手伸进来搜索他的衣物，然后他们拿走了亚瑟的匕首。

萨图恩接过去看了看，表情变得暧昧：“斗篷。匕首。都不是你的。是你有偷窃的癖好，还是我们的王子对你有些癖好？”

“我猜你不需要听下等人的解释。”梅林说，直视他的眼睛，冰冷的空气让牙齿微微打颤。

他被他们推搡着，踉跄着回到营地中。亚瑟正对骑士做出指挥，叫他们分成三路，从山谷的不同方向绕行。

“我找到了你失踪的仆人，王子殿下。”萨图恩说得和蔼又关切。

亚瑟调转马头，那一瞬间，梅林本能地想要避开他的目光。但越是这样的时刻，越是恐慌、惊悬和急迫的时刻，他越是需要他的眼神。那眼神要么能一刀杀死他，要么就能成为他的救命稻草。

亚瑟不可思议的镇静。看到他被狼狈地绑着，脸颊沾着泥土，他只是挺拔地坐在马背上，双手按住缰绳，盔甲在火把的映照下闪着光。

“为什么绑着他？”他问。

“您何不自己问问？”萨图恩略带惋惜，“在战时，他已经被就地处死了。”

肩胛的扭痛相比于现实的讽刺竟然减轻了，梅林松开咬紧的牙齿，空气极快地在肺里进出。

“你夜里去做什么了，梅林？”亚瑟问道。他放轻了声音，以至于听起来近乎温柔。

亚瑟是否察觉了他是如何想方设法地要跟着他们一起前来？他一定有所察觉，说不定他也有所怀疑。他心里是否已经对他进行了审判？

梅林舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，抬头看马背上的王子。他用谎言堆砌而起的一生从未这样清晰地展现在眼前，他曾骗了他许多次，他还将继续骗下去，就像德鲁伊所说，他隐藏在某人的信任之下。他利用这信任的方式就是……

“我去森林里……找草药。”

亚瑟的表情没有变化，除了眼睛缓慢眨了两下。

“找到了吗？”

萨图恩笑了：“半夜在漆黑的森林里找草药，没有火把，半身湿透，令人钦佩。”

梅林不能胆怯。他也不能恐惧。无论所编的理由多么可笑——他不能露出胆怯。不能发抖。即使扭曲的双臂和冷风的吹刮使他克制不住地战栗。

“他身上还藏着你的匕首。说不定正是用它割草药呢——可惜在回来的路上丢了。”萨图恩说。

亚瑟的目光下移，落到萨图恩的手掌上，匕首柄在微微发亮，仿佛凝结着前夜的烛火光芒。

他从他手里取回匕首：“现在不是处理这件事的时候，出发的时间已经到了。把他留在营地，留在我的帐篷里。”

“我派人看守。”萨图恩挥手，两名士兵立即出列站到一旁，“考虑到殿下的人最好避嫌。”

梅林忽然意识到。从萨图恩看向他的微微含笑的目光。领主当然不能公开反对亚瑟，纵然王子已经对他造成了威胁。但他至少可以侵犯他的财产，当着骑士们的面指控他的仆人沾染了叛国嫌疑。他眼睛里的兴奋像一条蛰伏的猎犬，通过审问猎物，不遗余力地审问，他将得到任何想要的秘密，任何把柄。

瑞伊躲在帐篷后，惊慌又担忧地向这边张望。他伤痕累累的手臂仿佛一种预兆。就在这一瞬间，梅林下定决心，比他曾做过的任何抉择都要轻松容易——无论萨图恩对他做什么，他决不开口谈论亚瑟一个字。

“等等。”亚瑟说，“我们带上他。”

萨图恩皱眉：“带上他？”

梅林抬起头来，亚瑟并没有看他。

“把他绑在马上。”王子犹豫着，“帕里斯。”他喊了一个骑士，“你牵牢他的马。”

“这不明智。”萨图恩说。

“如果他在混乱中出了事，”亚瑟说，“正好免去你将他就地处死。”

萨图恩在亚瑟的眼中没有找到他想要的疏漏。“由你定夺，殿下。”他说。

“所有人上马。”亚瑟说，“我们出发。”

颠簸的马背和湿衣的寒战让梅林胃里翻搅，如果不是昨晚只吃了小半块面包，他怀疑他此时已经吐了出来。他根本不知道他们走了哪条路，走了多久，走到了哪里，每一瞬间都像一生般漫长。他模糊感到士兵们在排阵，箭矢嗖嗖，马蹄声忽尔疾如雨点。他们冲下山坡，绳索深深勒进皮肉，任凭他在马背上左右摇晃，永远将他狠狠拉扯回来。

德鲁伊营地里一片寂静，仿佛凝固的罪证。

马纷纷停驻，亚瑟在让骑士小心沼泽，不远处传来萨图恩愤怒的咒骂，他号令手下用十字弓疯狂攻击帐篷，直到梁柱带着篷布一起坍塌。

“搜索周边的山林，”亚瑟喊道，“看看灰烬的温度！帕里斯，你去西侧——”

将梅林绑在马背上的绳索突然被割断，那一刹那，他还以为是亚瑟。

“你早计划好了——”萨图恩说，“从进会议厅开始，嗯？是你干的，我说得没错吧？”

他猛拽住他的衣领，一把将他从马背上掀了下去。肩膀首先撞上岩石，骨头生磕的疼痛差点让他晕过去。他挣扎着，可绳索绑得太紧，背上一鞭猛烈的击打，什么东西咬进了他的领口，一瞬间的冰凉，接着变成火辣辣的刺痛。

“巫师往哪逃了？”第二鞭抽在他的胳膊，衣服划破了，疼痛连同胃里的抽搐一起让他窒息和干呕起来。

“我不知道。”梅林喘息着说，“无论你信不——”

鞭子甩出第三声，第四声，他死死咬住嘴唇，防止自己发出尖叫。那些不是伤口，不是任何外来的疼痛，是皮肤里突然长出尖锐的倒刺，是血液在自己撕咬自己。

然后是第五声，他紧闭双眼等它落下，它没有……他发着抖睁开眼睛，鞭尖被一把匕首钉进了草甸。

“拿开你的鞭子。”亚瑟说，“我们在搜索巫师，不是在发泄怒火，领主大人。”

“他就是个巫师！”萨图恩忽然指控道，“你的仆人，他就是个巫师！他趁着夜色向德鲁伊人报了信——”

“你说的每一句话都没有证据！”亚瑟说，“小心你在说什么！”

“还需要什么样的证据？他被抓到偷溜回营地，之后那群巫师就消失得无影无踪——你不会真的相信他在采草药吧，王子？”

脖颈处刺痛的地方溢出温热的濡湿，他像被架在火上来回炙烤。但比起身体上的所有痛楚，亚瑟的沉默才更加噬心蚀骨。

他总嘲笑他脑瓜笨拙，起各种各样的外号来形容他。现在真相就摆在他的面前，他希望他看清吗？他希望他看不清吗？如果亚瑟真的得到一场审判，他要如何为自己辩护？

盔甲和马鞍碰撞的声响，靴子穿过草丛，停在他身边。

有人俯下身来。摘去了手套，冰凉的指尖压开他脖子上的围巾，触碰到流血的伤口。他瑟缩着躲了一下，手指离开那儿，从后侧掐住了他的脖颈。

“听清楚了。”亚瑟在他耳边说道，“每个字都听清楚。我只要几个回答，几句话，”他停顿片刻，“你说了，我就相信。”

梅林点了点头，泪水忽然不受控制地滑落脸颊。

“你是否故意刺探情报，蓄意背叛卡美洛、背叛我？”

彷如刀尖抵上心口，他摇头：“……我没有。”

“你昨夜是否向德鲁伊泄露了突袭计划？”

他的牙齿在颤抖。所有预言、谎言和诺言都山崩海啸般压下来，他被那可怕的，可怕的命运的风暴撕成了两半。而他只能吞咽下所有苦涩，所有晦暗和对一切的深深厌恶：

“……我没有。”

“你是否巫师中的一员？”

亚瑟温暖的嘴唇仿佛就在他耳畔，他看不见他的眼睛，他真庆幸他看不见他的眼睛。他在壁炉边那真切明澈的、蓝色月光般的眼睛……我是，我是，我是……这两个字在他胸膛中拼命回荡，我是，我是……

“……我不是。”他几如无声地说。

亚瑟点了点头。掐在他脖颈后的手滑向上去，轻轻拍了拍他的后脑勺。

“你管这叫审问？”萨图恩大笑，“你父亲看了会作何感受？”

亚瑟瞥了领主一眼，站起身来，不慌不忙地重带上手套。

“我们追丢了巫师，我父亲的奖赏你恐怕等不到了。”

“我们追丢了巫师，”萨图恩一点也不恼火，“国王会归咎于谁？只要带他回去稍加审问——”

“我的仆人只是在深夜去采草药，他与这件事无关。”

萨图恩挑高了眉毛，他第一次露出惊讶的表情，竟显得有点滑稽。

“去采草药？在突袭前夜？”

亚瑟耸耸肩：“为了瑞伊，不是吗？你把你的男仆打得那么狠，胳膊已经快废了。”

萨图恩瞠目，手指用力戳向梅林：“他身上甚至没有一片草叶子！”

“我相信只要我们回去找，”亚瑟说，“在林子的某个角落，一定能找到他在骑马时不小心掉落的草药。你认为呢？”

他弯腰从草丛中拔出匕首，将鞭子收折起来还给萨图恩。领主细细地研究他的表情，脸上最初那种和蔼和关切全都消隐无踪，他研究他再也不像研究一个晚辈，他研究着他，郑重又谨慎，似乎要找出他锋利镇静的意志上那唯一的缺口。

“你让我大开眼界，王子。”

“借一步说话。”亚瑟说。

他们从梅林身边走开，他还面朝下蜷在草甸里，疼痛和虚弱甚至让他没有力气翻过身来。

渐渐地，他就这么陷入了昏睡。

第一种知觉是背后那坚实又宽厚的触感，马匹在缓慢前进，环绕着他的双臂捉稳缰绳，他迷糊着，某个人温热的鼻息吹拂着他的耳廓。

第二次他感觉到什么，是一双手小心地往他的脖子里洒药汁。

见到他醒了，瑞伊高兴地一下子站起来，抓着他的肩膀猛晃，忽然想起他肩上也有伤，露出追悔莫及的神色。

“谢谢你，梅林。”男孩趴在亚瑟的床边说，帐篷外天色明亮，看起来像是下午。

“谢谢我？”他摸不着头脑。

“你半夜溜出去采药……我都知道了。”瑞伊说，“骑士们在林子边缘捡到那把龙牙草，正好给你用上。”

梅林恍然想起所有的一切。他们捡到了他丢的龙牙草……？他们竟然捡到了一把根本不存在的草药。

他伸手想抓住什么好坐起来，被瑞伊按回了床上。

“王子在和领主说话。”瑞伊说，“我们马上就要回城堡了。”

男孩把水和绷带提出去，他再次决定坐起身。试了两次，不知道在哪里的伤口扯痛肩胛，他哼哼着终于把自己撑了起来。

帘布被掀开，日光像一道瀑布流泻到床边。他正坐在床上喘息，忽然僵住了。随日光一同投射到他身旁的影子停在门口，轮廓熟悉得刺眼。

在这一切之后，抬起头看看亚瑟竟然成了他最恐惧完成的动作。

脚步来到他身边，他依然将视线埋在腿间的毯子里。他等待着亚瑟说他已经发现了。等待着他说明天就要他离开卡美洛，说他再也不会相信他。他等待着，双手不知不觉攥紧了毯子。

亚瑟在他身后坐了下来。有那么一会儿，他似乎也在等待。炉火烤地很暖，但梅林觉得他们之间那脆弱的纽带已经碎裂。

王子沙哑的声音在他背后响起。

“我以为我最可怕的噩梦成真了。更可怕的的是，我不知道究竟是哪一个噩梦。”

梅林僵在原地，直到感觉亚瑟的胸膛从后贴上他的肩膀。起初他不知道王子为什么要按住自己的脑袋，把自己按向他，然后，他才意识到这是一个拥抱。

战栗从每一寸皮肤、从他所有绷紧的肌肉中迸发，他无法抑制地发起抖来，亚瑟收紧了手臂，这让他感到疼痛，但从来没有比这更加美妙的疼痛。一滴泪水无声地砸落下去，落到亚瑟的手腕上，那只手升上来抚摸他的眼睛，轻轻盖住了他的眼睛。

∞

他们骑马回到亚德里安城堡，梅林原以为萨图恩不可能为一把假造的草药放弃指控他的机会，但领主对此只字未提。事隔两天，乌瑟便下令启程返回王城，他为德鲁伊人的逃跑恼火不已，已经没有心思再去猎熊。

返程路上，维斯帕一直战战兢兢地跟着国王的马，在国王开口前就为他递上需要的一切东西。

“什么时候你才能学会这种工作态度？”亚瑟拿下巴点着他父亲的男仆。

梅林在马背上耸耸肩，他的伤还没好，但乌瑟对此一无所知。一路上国王都对他怒目而视，将他的虚弱视为懒惰。

接着他又回忆起瑞伊，男孩只能继续留在亚德里安城堡。

他们能从山林间远远望到卡美洛塔楼顶端的旗帜时，他终于开口问道：

“萨图恩为什么甘愿保持沉默？他不是一直想……”

“我告诉他，”亚瑟说，“你是世界上最蠢笨烦人的仆人，我早就想摆脱你了。因此他发现你对我一点价值都没有。”

梅林抿起嘴角，压住心底的苦涩。

“是塔兰特岛，是吗？”

亚瑟不置可否。

“是吗？”

“未来还很长，梅林。”亚瑟说。他拿马鞭挑开头顶上一道树枝，前言不搭后语地说，“真正的审判总会到来。”

真正的……有个声音在重复。那声音还问——当它到来的时候，被审判的将是谁？

梅林注视着亚瑟，他与所有人不同的地方，他挣脱所有雕刻他的双手、自己塑造出的炽热而骄傲的形状。火星在胸膛里重新吹燃，在所有悬而未决的危机之下，他知道他们已离未来越来越近。

几只蜻蜓闯进马队，又慌不择路地飞了出去，梅林被其中一只撞到了鼻子。笑容在亚瑟脸上出现，他指着城堡的方向。

“看到那片乌云了吗？现在你最好开始祈祷，在暴雨之前，我们能回到家。”

完


End file.
